papers_testing_groundsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Talking To'kustar Was Absolutely Named Correctly
of Teviv, two To'kustars stand across from each other as a human battle between the World Army and the Forever Knights rages below them. Among the soldiers, a 50-foot tall black and green To'kustar, a transformed Sven Schmidt, stands with his back towards the wall. Across from him, among the knights, stands a 60-foot tall black and red To'kustar. Teru Hikami, Noelle Williams, and Arik Iverson float near Sven, but their focus is on the other To'kustar. They, along with many of the other soliders, are in shock, as the red To'kustar just spoke, something no one knew a To'kustar could do. Teru: Is that a... talking To'kustar? is silence. Sven stands ready to fight, but the other To'kustar relaxes. It moves its mouth into somewhat of a grin before speaking again. To'kustar, mockingly: Is that what you would call a smile? Crawford, Lucas Miller, and Felix Upton float to the side of both To'kustars. They all seem to be in shock, just like the children. David: What the hell is going on here? Talking To'kustar laughs. To'kustar: 500 years we've waited, just hoping that humanity would crumble on its own. Alas, you managed to stay on your feet. to Teru and Noelle: But that's gotta be a transforming To'kustar... Noelle: I agree. The lightning proves it, doesn't it? To'kustar, continuing: You humans are a mockery of intelligence. You don't understand what it truly means to live. stands, still ready to fight. Unlike the other To'kustar, he doesn't seem to be able to talk. Another group, comprised of John Ziegler, Penny Blair, Michael James, and Lily Scott watches the confrontation between the two To'kustars. Michael: Come on, Sven! John: This To'kustar is a mockery... To'kustar: You didn't understand that 500 years ago and you don't understand that now. Death of humanity is the only possible outcome. The strong kill the weak; it's just how the world works. angrily: We've to do something about this... flies off in haste as Penny flies after him. Penny: John, wait! charges at the Talking To'kustar, planning on going in for the kill. The others watching see him do so, with Penny close behind him. enraged: How's this for a mockery of life you bastard! draws his swords and slices both of them up on of the arms of the To'kustar. It notices his attack and then swings with its other arm to try and stop the attack. Penny boosts back to avoid the swing as John loops around to attack the neck. He slashes it and then zooms underneath the left arm, making a complete loop. He aims for the frill and charges again, but Penny boosts by to save him as they just barely escape the To'kustar clapping its hands together. John: What are you doing? Penny: Saving your life... To'kustar: You're pathetic. Why save him? In the end, he'll be dead along with the rest of you. Sven rushes in and punches the red To'kustar back, it falls to the ground. The knights behind the To'kustar rush to avoid getting crushed as Sven steps forward and punches the To'kustar. It catches the punch and pushes Sven back, far enough to have the time to get back on its feet. To'kustar: You're not even a real To'kustar! not loud enough for the Talking To'kustar to hear: Neither are you! To'kustar: And I'll prove it... rushes forward and punches at Sven. He tries to catch the punch, but the To'kustar retracts and then grabs Sven's arm. He pulls Sven in towards his body. A flash of red lightning strikes down from the sky, but the red To'kustar jumps back, causing the lightning to hit only Sven. The lightning causes Sven to detransform, and he begins to fall, unconsciously, to the ground. Arik, Noelle, and Teru rush in to save him as the To'kustar again grins, as now little remains between it and the city. Song and Noelle continue to rush down to catch Sven. They come only 10 feet from the ground before catching him. Arik floats down as they float away from the red To'kustar. To'kustar: You humans try to walk among us yet you don't understand our power! Disgraceful! John rushes in from behind the To'kustar, slashing its back. It looks around to try and find him, but he continues to carve up its back. It turns around, but John manages to stay in his blind spot. Felix, David, and Lucas watch John distract the To'kustar. Lucas: Do you think he needs our help? flying over: Definitely; it's too smart for John to take it out on his own. Lucas: Well then why are you flying over here? Felix: I think we need a better strategy before we try to take this thing down. Penny: Get as many people to distract it at once, then have a small team sneak up on it and take it down. Felix: Sounds like a solid plan. Who's going to go in for the kill? Penny: I will. Turner and Tobias Clay arrive to join the meeting of high ranking military officials. Richard: Absolutely not Blair, you're too valuable to lose. Penny: Sir, it's because I'm so valuable that you need me. I'm the Knight of Percival. Felix: Don't get arrogant. Penny: I'm the strongest soldier in the whole army! I should be the one to do this. angrily: Penny... confidently: No, she's right. defiantly: Toby! sternly: It's the truth... And stop calling me Toby. Felix: I agree with Clay. Lieutenant Blair will be the one to go in for the kill while the rest of us distract the To'kustar. David: What about the others? Felix: Round them up and get them out of here. Our only priority right now is stopping that To'kustar. It's not safe to worry about the Knights while that thing's walking around... ---- another city, an unknown distance away, Pietro Czeswin walks down a back alley. It is raining, so he is wearing a cloak. It is also dark out, and he appears to be repeatedly looking over his shoulder to make sure no one is following him. He dashes around the corner and then runs up a few steps to a door. He knocks four times on the door, waits, and then knocks four more times in the traditional ways of the Forever Knights. After a few moments, someone opens the door. Knight: Yes? Knight does not recognize Pietro, despite him being the head scientist of the entire organization. He lets him in, and Pietro immediately heads for a staircase that leads down to the basement. He takes off his cloak as he walks down the stairs and when he arrives at the bottom, he sees an empty room with a table and a lantern on it. But the room appears to be empty. As he walks towards the table, he can sense the presence of someone else in the room. He places one hand on the table to make it easier to tell where he is going in the dark room. He picks up the lantern and holds it in front of him. Because of the light he can tell that the other person in the room is Vladimir Czeswin, his father. As soon as he can see where he is, he rushes at him, but Vladimir backs away and runs out of the room through a back exit. He runs down a hallway lit by several torches on the walls. Pietro chases him to a staircase that leads back to the ground level on the street. Vladimir runs up the stairs and then between two houses across the street as Pietro chases him. He gets into the alley with his father and then draws a gun and points it at him. Pietro: Put your hands up, pops... Vladimir: Son, it's so nice to see you? clenches the gun in both hands. Pietro: Skip the formalities! turns around as his grin turns into anger. Vladimir: How'd you find me? Pietro: It wasn't hard, dad. Vladimir: Did Margot tell you? angry: How dare you speak her name!? Vladimir: I'll take that as a no. Pietro: Do you know why I'm here father? ignoring his son: It must be so devastating... To have your very own mother, killed by the man you admired most, and your father nonetheless. Pietro: So help me I'll pull the trigger. Vladimir: I had to do it. She was getting in the way of my research. angry: Your research was a failure. Vladimir: I wasn't the one who let it fall into the hands of the enemy. Pietro: Not my fault either. Vladimir: But it works! You've seen it for yourself! I've harnessed the power of To'ku-- pulls the trigger. The bullet hits Vladimir in his right arm, halfway between the elbow and the shoulder. He stops his sentence in pain but continues to stand. Blood trickles down his sleeve. muttering: Unworthy bastard. Pietro: Tell me what I want to know! Vladimir: About your mother? Pietro: No, not her. I want to know about Daniel Fermi! eyes widen. The camera cuts back to the battle outside Teviv. Richard, Tobias, and the rest of the high ranking officers fly around in front of the red To'kustar. They are mostly staying away from it, but occasionally they fly closer as if to attack, but then pull back. The To'kustar opens it mouth. To'kustar: You humans are so miserable... camera cuts to Penny, flying on her Skywings far behind the red To'kustar. She flies through the horde of Knights, but most of them can't react quick enough to attack her. She flies father forward but then notices Maxwell Wagner flying towards her. She cuts upwards to try and get around him, but he flies upwards to engage. She draws her swords and then stops in the air, preparing for a fight. Penny: I don't have time for you right now! Maxwell: You're an Esper; you have all the time in the world! rushes at her and slashes two swords of his own, but she blocks with her swords. They push back against each other. Maxwell: Say, why do Espers even care about this war anyways? They don't have anything to lose. Penny: Because we're not terrible people! zooms upwards and moments later he boosts up to follow her. He manages to gain on her and then slashes at her legs. She blocks mostly but he does manage to slice her foot. Blood spills to the ground below and she winces in pain, but the wound quickly heals. She dives back down and slashes at him, but he blocks. He slashes at her with one sword, but she manages to catch it between both of her swords. She manages to knock that sword out of his hand and duck to avoid a slash from his other sword, all while the two spiral around in circles. Max drops his second sword and then grabs Penny's wrist with his cybernetic hand. He shocks her, causing her to drop both her swords. She pushes off of him and manages to get some distance between them. Penny: Enough. draws two more swords and then bursts by Maxwell, rapidly approaching the Talking To'kustar. He doesn't even bother trying to follow her. She flies upwards until she is above the To'kustar, which is still being distracted by the officers. She dives downwards, aiming her sword at the frill. She approaches the frill, but the To'kustar crystallizes its skin, just like the giant To'kustar previously fought outside Teviv did previously. The shear force of the blow, however, breaks Penny's swords and causes the To'kustar to scream out in pain. Penny flies away from the To'kustar as it turns to look at her. As it continues to recover from the blow, it continues to scream in pain, this time deeper. from the other side of the To'kustar: This one can crystallize its skin, too? To'kustar roars loader than the previous screams. The roaring continues as the ground begins to shake. in disbelief: Oh no... confused: What's wrong? Tobias: That wasn't a scream of pain... points out into the the distance. A group of six To'kustars can be seen approaching the city from the top of a hill about half a mile away. Tobias: ...It was just summoning its friends. ---- Skywings come equipped with two boxes on each side that each have room to hold three swords, allowing those equipped with Skywings to easily carry three pairs of swords, in case some of them are lost or destroyed. Even though guns exist, swords are the preferred weapon by the World Army and the Forever Knights, as they are more effective in killing To'kustars. Guns are not typically used in combat, but they are still somewhat commonly owned. ---- camera cuts back to Pietro and Vladimir in the back alley in another city. Vladimir is still in shock at his son asking about Daniel Fermi. Vladimir: Fermi? Why are you looking for him. Pietro: He's a former member of the Knights. Vladimir: Yeah, but what makes him-- Pietro: I know he's an Esper. Vladimir: Really? Pietro: Yes, and I have a feeling you know where he is. sighs. He is still grabbing his right arm in his left hand, applying pressure to his wound. Vladimir: And why would I know that? Pietro: You were a member of the Knights the same time he was? No one seems to know where he is, so you were the first person I thought of who might know. Vladimir: Well, I don't, okay? I haven't seen him since he left the Knights. Pietro: I don't believe you. Vladimir: Big surprise. wickedly: You're lucky. If I knew you didn't no anything, do you think you'd still be alive? closing his eyes in disappointment. Vladimir: What did I do to deserve this treatment from my son? snaps. shouting: What did you do? rushes at Vladimir and holds the gun point black at his forehead. Pietro: You killed my mother; your own wife! Vladimir: I did it because I had to, for science. I thought you would understand. enraged: No, dad. I love my work, but that are lines that you're willing to cross that I'm not, and that was one of them. Now you're going to tell me what you know, or so help me I will fill your brain with lead. stands across from his father, holding the gun. He waits for a few moments. Pietro: 3... waits. Pietro: 2... waits a bit more. Pietro: 1... waits another split second. Vladimir: Okay, I might know where he is. Pietro: Start talking... Vladimir: I have seen Fermi since he left the Knights, but not recently. It was about a year ago, in Davenport. Pietro: Davenport is within Wall Nova, near the capital. Vladimir: Yes, but that doesn't matter, that's not where he is. If we go a town over, to Hennington, we can contact him and he might show up. Pietro: How? Vladimir: When I saw Daniel in Davenport, he told me he keeps signal generators in several towns across the land that can be used to contact him. He claims he can get there in seconds once contacted, but don't ask me how. pulls back the gun. Pietro: The second I think this is a trap, you die. nods his head. The camera cuts back to outside Teviv, where Penny has reunited with the council members as they watch the approaching horde of To'kustars. The six walk towards the city in the distance, but even more follow behind them. Lucas: Looks like things are about to get ugly. Felix: We don't have time to focus on any of the ones out there. Right now, this one's our only priority. Tobias: Yes sir, but we've been training a team for things like this. Richard: Commander Revirik said no, Toby... Felix: Are we talking about this... team of children I've been hearing about? Tobias: They've got experience in the field. Felix: If Commander Revirik said no, then... Tobias: Actually, he said it's okay as long as they stay near Teviv... shoots him a look of disapproval. Tobias: We don't have any other options... Felix: Alright, do it. But this is on you if it goes poorly! Tobias: Yes sir. flies off towards the children as the camera pans to the wall. Lawrence Carter, Ryan Thames, Tuesday Smith, Arik, and Noelle stand over a still unconscious Sven. Lawrence: We shouldn't have let him transform. It's too dangerous. Tuesday: No one could have predicted what happened. That a To'kustar like that would appear. Ryan: Do we all believe that this was a transformed To'kustar? Lawrence: That's why Clay suggested sending Sven out there... Because he was worried the Knights would have transformers of their own. Sven starts to wake up. worried for his friend: Sven... Sven: The lightning... What happened? Lawrence: You were unconscious... the To'kustar got you pretty good... Sven: The To'kustar... quickly jumps up and sees the To'kustar still near the wall. He takes a couple steps forwards but Noelle steps in his way. Sven: What are you doing? Noelle: You're not going back out there! It's too dangerous! Sven: No it's not! And yes I am! Lawrence: No, you're not. In fact, I want all of you back here. I'm starting to rethink this whole situation of putting children on the front lines. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea. looking at the battle: One problem with that, chief. turns to look out at the battle. He sees his daughter Hadria Carter, along with Teru, Michael, Lily, John, and Penny flying towards the horde of To'kustars. Meanwhile, Felix, Tobias, Richard, David, and Lucas continue to fight the Talking To'kustar. Lawrence: Tuesday, go bring them back here! Tuesday: Right away... dives off the wall and then boosts forward towards the horde of To'kustars. Lawrence: Ryan, make sure the children stay here. getting confirmation, he jumps off and flies towards the council members fighting the Talking To'kustars. The camera then follow Tuesday as she flies towards the children, John, and Penny. She manages to catch up with John, but the others are too far ahead. Tuesday: John, call them back! looking back at Tuesday: What? Tuesday: Lawrence says to bring the kids back. It's too dangerous! John: Captain Clay's order override the chief's... Tuesday: Don't you think that this is dangerous!? honestly: I think that it's necessary... Tuesday: Fine, let's see what we can do then... draws two swords as she zooms forward towards a To'kustar. She rushes past the children and flies even with Penny. The two acknowledge the other's presence by each nodding as the fly in a pattern. They fly upwards and each slash a shoulder of one of the To'kustars, taking out both of its arms. Tuesday flies up and then boosts down and delivers a fatal blow to the frill of one of the To'kustars. She takes a moment to recover as Penny immediately flies towards the next To'kustar. The children stop in place as they watch Penny and Tuesday fight the To'kustars. Tuesday goes to help Penny with the second one, but she has already hit its neck so many times that it is too weak to fight. She bursts upwards and hit the frill on the way up, killing the To'kustar. Lily: She's so strong! arriving: She's not the Knight of Percival for nothing! watch as Tuesday and Penny begin to fly towards the next To'kustar. All of the To'kustars now seem to be focused on attacking the two of them instead of moving towards the city. changing his mind: Stay here and wait... confused: But I thought... John: Change of plans; we're now the last line of defense. camera cuts to the five council members fighting the Talking To'kustar. Felix carves up one of the To'kustar's arm, so it swings its other hand to try and hit him. He backs away as David and Lucas launch a dual attack on the alien's hand, nearly cutting it off. Meanwhile, Richard flies around the other side and deals a blow to the beast's elbow. Tobias plans to go in for an attack but Lawrence flies at him to get his attention. Lawrence: Captain Clay! shifts his focus from the To'kustar to Lawrence. He floats over. Tobias: What's the problem? We're kind of busy here just slowing this thing down. Lawrence: You sent the kids out there to fight the others? Tobias: If you think there's a better option... Lawrence: Don't we have other soldiers for that? What happened to Kathryn... or Krista and Wynne? Tobias: On the ground, fighting the Knights... Lawrence: Aren't the To'kustars more important? Tobias: I don't have time for this turns back to the To'kustar and notices that it is swinging an arm at them. He and Lawrence split up as the To'kustar's arm swings between them. Tobias slams into the arm, leaving his sword in as he draws another one and flies along the arm. It swings its arm back up, forcing Tobias to fly to the side. To'kustar: I've had my fill of this. the side of the battle, another To'kustar can be heard roaring out in pain. The camera shows Penny holding a sword into the frill of a To'kustar. It falls to the ground, for a total of four killed To'kustars, two by her and two by Tuesday. The corpses can still be seen on the ground. The two To'kustars from the first group are still attacking, and the next groups are already on their way. To'kustar: The city falls! begins to walk forward and ignore the council members and Lawrence. Down on the ground, Kathryn Wesley, Krista Renth, and Wynne Holst turn as the To'kustar makes its way for the wall. After a moment, they have to re-engage with the Knights. Over near the group of To'kustars, John notices the Talking To'kustar is now heading straight for the wall, as it starts to pick up speed. John: My god, what is it doing? thinks for a moment. shocked: It's gonna break through the wall! Talking To'kustar starts to run as the council members try to keep up with it on their Skywings. Richard: This can't be good. the wall, Ryan, Sven, Arik, and Noelle notice the To'kustar rushing at the wall. Sven: It's going to get into the city if we don't do anything! tries to walk past Noelle but she stops him. Ryan grabs Sven's wrist and pulls him back. Ryan: We have to get out of here... Sven: But-- Noelle: Sven... turns to Noelle. Noelle: Live to fight another day, remember? remembers back to when Kathryn said that to some of the children back in Ateria. angry: Fine... four of them fly away on Skywings. The Talking To'kustar gets to a maximum speed and then lowers it shoulder and crashes through the wall. The force of the impact pushes Ryan, Sven, Arik, and Noelle in the air, but they are able to stabilize and get to a safe distance. The 60 foot tall To'kustar was able to clear a path all the way through the 60 foot wall, with the last few feet above the To'kustar, due it leaning with its shoulder, fall due to the impact. The Talking To'kustar slides to a halt and then stands up at full height as it looks over the city. The horde of Forever Knights begins to charge towards the opening in the wall, and the horde of To'kustars continues to make its way towards the wall. Within the horde of Knights, Troy Dieter, Aaron Cross, and Lauren Haber ride towards the city on horseback as many of the other Knights fight the soldiers on foot. They ride past Max, who is just getting back onto his horse. Troy: Onward to victory! Teviv will fall! Knights cheer as they plan to capture the city. Be Continued